


Missing Rose

by song_of_the_drums



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gems missing Rose, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_the_drums/pseuds/song_of_the_drums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each gem in their own way, still grieved and still missed their friend, leader, mother. Missed Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs cleaned up and finished. I was inspired after episode 45... because who needs sleep when you can stay up sobbing over fictional anthropomorphic gemstones?

“They’re bright out tonight.” Pearl whispered, even though the roof was empty, save herself. “So distant and pretty. I miss them…. I miss her.” Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her knees. It was knights like this she felt so alone. Amethyst, or even Garnet, would be just inside the temple, but Pearl knew this was a loneliness they couldn’t fix. Her slim shoulders trembled, tears wet and hot on her skin.

“Yeah. I miss her too, Pearls.” Amethyst muttered, climbing up alongside Pearl. “Sometimes it seems like she never left, you know?” She placed her head on her hand, bangs pulled over her eyes. She huffed, glancing away when pearl looked up. Pearl could only manage a watery smile, before burying her face once more in her knees. “Or, like, that she’s been gone for hundreds of years. “

“Yes.” Garnet was standing beside the seated pair, her expression stoic behind her glasses, but the word was hard, coarse. Garnet sat beside them, the room thumping slightly. “It is hard to miss someone like that.”  She crossed her arms, staring out at the stars as well.

“I want her back… I-I can’t stand her being gone like this.” Pearl whispered, “ and with Steven. He sounds just like her sometimes. And he’s just as Kind as she ever was-“ She broke off, crying again.

“But he’s not **Rose.** ” Amethyst sighed, blowing her bangs out, only to have them fall back.  “Why? Why did she have to go and make him? Why couldn’t she stay with us.” Anger seeped into Amethyst’s voice, her hand clenching against the edge of the roof. “She was all we had.”  
  
              “And now we have Steven. Rose saw a future that needed him. She wanted something new to come to us. Pearl. Amethyst. Don’t be cross with him. It’s not his fault.” Garnet said, looking at each in turn steadily. “But I miss Rose as well.”  
  
              The stars winked back at the trio on the roof, seeming to offer their support from light-years away. Each gem in their own way, still grieved and still missed their friend, leader, mother. Missed Rose.


End file.
